


Lullaby

by BowleggedWonder



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, JayRoy Week, M/M, day 3- Raising a child Together, sickeningly sweet family stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowleggedWonder/pseuds/BowleggedWonder
Summary: Even the shortest lullaby can get her to close her eyes.





	

It was the first time in weeks they had gotten any sleep. The newest addition had adamantly woken both Roy and Jason up every hour since they brought her home, and Jason laid in bed nervously, waiting. He’d gone in to check on her every fifteen minutes to make sure nothing was wrong, promptly waking Roy up every time.  


He looked at the clock and sighed, frowning as Roy wrapped around his waist. “Jaybirrrrddddd,” he whined, trying to get him to lay down. “Try and get some sleep.” He rolled his eyes, rubbing his arm. 

“I just wanna check on her one more time,” He murmured, snorting as Roy rolled his eyes.

“I’ll go check on her. Lay down,” he hummed softly, rubbing his back. “Go to sleep.”  
“Do I have an option?” He sighed.

“Nope.” He grinned, kissing his cheek and pushing him down. “Now close your eyes while I go check on the baby.” Jason rolled his eyes but reluctantly did so as Roy stretched, pushing himself out of bed and pulling on a pair on sweatpants. He hummed softly as he slid his slippers onto his feet, almost sighing in relief as he heard his daughter begin to cry. “I’m coming pumpkin,” he murmured, lightly jogging into the nursery.

Lian laid in her crib, tiny hands in fists close to her chest as she wailed, eyes squeezed shut. Roy shushed her, scooping her up and rocking her gently. “Hey sweetie,” he cooed, rocking her. “You hungry?” He smiled, lightly bouncing her in his arms as he came downstairs. “I feel ya kiddo don’t worry,” he murmured, making her bottle while she cried. “I’m rushing, I promise.”

“You gotta sing to her,” Jason snorted, rubbing his eyes as he came downstairs. 

“Didn’t I tell you to go to bed?” He snorted, sighing as her cries started to diminish. He fed her the bottle, cooing.

“Bed was empty,” He murmured, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Didn’t feel right. Hey sweetie,” Jason hummed, smiling at the baby. 

“You’re a big baby,” Roy teased, singing softly under his breath. 

“Like you’re not the same way,” he snorted, but listened and watched her little eyes close. Roy took the empty bottle and put it in the sink, chuckling lightly at the little breathes passing through her slightly parted mouth. 

“She’s so sweet,” he whispered.

“I know,” he replied, kissing his temple. “You wanna help me put her to bed?” Roy smiled, tiny hand wrapped around his finger. Jason nodded, following him up the stairs as Roy continued to sing, gently placing her in the crib. Jason grabbed her teddy bear and tucked it under her arm, turning on her mobile.

“Bed time?” Jason murmured, heading to the door. 

“Bed time,” Roy agreed, following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw man this one turned out wayyyyy shorter than I planned, lol. I'm still pretty proud of it. What's better than teeth rottingly sweet baby fics? Nothing, that's what i say. Thanks for reading!! You're all in for a treat tomorrow <3


End file.
